The Necessary Force
by akj
Summary: Four Hundred Years after the Legend Reborn, the Toa are corrupt, and the Matoran live in fear of the New Brotherhood and the other dangers of the wastes. Tanma decides this had gone on long enough, and decides to do something about it. T for Violence.
1. The Beginning

_(Author Note: This takes place a few hundred years after the fourth Bionicle movie. The Toa have become corrupt, and the Matoran live in a separate village known as Rooma-Nui. If there are any inaccuracies from the actual storyline, just ignore them please. Enjoy!)_

The Necessary Force

Tanma

The Green Av-Matoran slammed against the sandy ground, and felt his Katana slice a gash in his arm. the Skakdi looked down at him, threw his head back laughing, and walked away, making sure to kick sand all over his mask and into the now bleeding cut. Tanma winced, and pulled himself up. Fresh blood was now splattered where old blood had long since dried. As the brutish fool returned to his cave, Tanma glared in his direction, wishing so much he could teach him a lesson. It would have looked quite foolish though. A puny Matoran attacking a heavily armed Skakdi. He sighed, and sat down on a nearby rock. There was no point in washing the blood away. It would be soon replaced. Hanging his head, he though back to the time when Toa and Matoran lived in harmony. Such precious days. Back then, there had been no 'New Brotherhood', and you didn't have to draw your blade when you saw someone approaching you. What wonderful days those had been.

Dekar

Hydraxon clasped his hands, and left the prisons, the Barraki snarling behind him.

In such another world, a very important Mask was bumped into. Consciousness flooded back, with one thought; _Many lives were taken. I must help. _A light shone out of the Mask, up into the heavens. It would only been seen by those who were looking.

As Hydraxon swam, he suddenly felt a compelling urge to turn. Behind him, a light shone from the surface. He realized he was approaching it, but didn't know why. In another life, he remembered it. But that was another life. When he put his hand in the beam of golden light, it changed. From a large, silvery claw to a small, orange hand. He gasped, and moved slightly forward. Instantly, he was rocketing upward. As he shot out of the water, and up into the sky, he felt his body change and warp. He began coughing up water as he left the atmosphere. His last moments were watching a planet approaching.

Tahu noticed the Mask of Life was slightly out of place, and re-positioned it.

Dekar spasmed on the ground, as water poured out of his mask. Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged through sand. Was he back on the surface? What had happened to the strange Mask he had been trying to destroy?

Idris

Idris watched curiously as Berix carried a Matoran into the village. Was he dead? When she saw him shaking, she raced over. "Berix! What's going on?" He was clearly nervous. "I-I don't know! Help!" She assisted in carrying him over to a flat rock. He was actually leaking water, as if he had been drowned. But how could that have happened? It was then she saw his mask. It was so eerily familiar.


	2. The Formation

The Necessary Force Part Two

Idris

Dekar! It was Dekar's Mask! She gaped. The similarity was astonishing! Before she could say anything, he came too. "Gahh! Whe?" He suddenly vomited, and water sprayed all over Berix's face. He grimaced. "Really?" The Po-Matoran that looked unnaturally like Dekar was shaking his head. "Gluhh. Gup! Slihh! Ple Mathk!" He looked around, and then cocked his head. The last of the water trickled out of his mouth. "Whar am I?" Idris stared at him. Every little crack on his mask was so like Dekar's! But Dekar was long dead. This was impossible! "Igris? Whar am I?" He was slurring his words, but she was able to understand them. He had addressed her by name. But Dekar was dead. Or so she had thought. But...it was impossible! How? "Idris! Whar am I? Whar's Madri Nui?" Her eyes were wide. Mahri Nui? That was where Dekar had died! "Who...are...you?" Idris found herself asking a question she already knew the answer to. "Dekar! Idris, whar am I?" Tears rolled down her mask, and she hugged him. "Idris?"

Gavla

Gavla watched sullenly as the Ga Matoran hugged him. Everyone had happiness in their lives, even in this wretched place. Everyone except her. It seemed she was the only one who realized this place was horrible! Other Matoran told her to 'make the best of it'. What was there to make the best of? There was no silver lining! Just last year, her friend Photok was killed in front of her. How could anyone be happy when that was a regular occurrence? She watched as her old friend Tanma was thrown down by a Skakdi who decided to have some fun. How could you remain positive?

Onepu

Onepu handed the crystal to the Red Agori, and then pocketed the widgets. It was a hard life out here, but you had to make do. Some people, like Gavla, didn't realize that even in the worst times, you choose your attitude. Although he did hate being the shortest Matoran in all of Rooma-Nui. He was constantly picked on, and harassed by those dwellers outside, in the nearby caves. It got pretty frustrating. If he was more powerful, that would change, the first chance he'd get, he would gun down that stupid Gorast.

Tanma

Tanma was still mad about what had happened yesterday. It wasn't like it was worse than usual, but Tanma really felt like they had pushed him too far this time. Rooma Nui needed protectors against those idiots. Berix's friend; the shopkeeper, could supply weapons. But who would volunteer? Perhaps someone might. Tanma simply needed to put the idea out there.


	3. The Team

The Necessary Force Part Three

Gavla

"Matoran and Agori of Rooma Nui, listen! We've been pushed around long enough! I'm proposing the formation of a guard force to watch over the City, and stop wrong-doers! Who would like to join?" Tanma stood atop a large rock, shouting out as if people cared. Everyone laughed, and slung insults at him. Gavla saw his spirit begin to break. And that kind of spirit was rare these days. Besides, she had wanted something to do. "I volunteer!" Gavla walked forward, as the group of Matoran and Agori parted. A few people laughed, but others were just shocked. Tanma looked surprised as well. Excellent! There are few people as brave as you, Gavla! Suddenly, a voice was heard from the crowd. "We volunteer too!" Idris, the disgustingly kind Matoran walked forward, a strange Po-Matoran behind her. He smiled at her. She remained emotionless. "Thank you so much, Idris and..." He didn't know the Po-Matoran either. "Dekar." She finished for him. "These three are very bold souls! Is there anyone else?" One voice, a very small one, was heard. "I will!" The smallest Matoran in all of Rooma-Nui, Onepu, walked forward. This time, everyone laughed. Even Gavla smirked, but Idris fixed her with a disapproving stare. Tanma was slightly shocked, but quickly regained himself. "Truly daring, Onepu! There you have it! We aren't _all_ cowards here!" The crowd mumbled, and dispersed. Gavla looked over her now-teammates. Tanma was once her very good friend. Idris was kind, a trait Gavla found unappealing. Dekar seemed to smile constantly, and Gavla actually found it hard to dislike him. And Onepu just looked very small, and fragile. Not a bad team.

Tanma

Tanma was very pleased with himself. A whole four people had joined, which was four more than he had been expecting. Now they just needed to arm themselves. And, as luck would have it, the Shopkeeper was in.

Dekar

This was all so strange. Yesterday, Idris had filled him in on everything. Apparently, he had been injured exiting the Mata Nui robot (Or so she believed) and had major amnesia. It seemed pretty likely. The last thing he could remember was that Mask. And now he was part of a defence force for the poor Matoran village of Rooma Nui. He was already starting to feel like himself again. By joining the Guard, Idris said, he would gain the trust and friendship of the locals. She also remembered him as quite strong, so it would be perfect. Well, except for that creepy Ga-Matoran. She didn't seem to like him. He though himself very charismatic, though, so he would become friends with her sooner or later.

Onepu

He was very obviously crazy. A wimp like him in the town's Guard? It had seemed oddly coincidentally, though, and he had decided to take the chance. And who knows? Maybe he might be respected more now?

Tanma

"If you give us your best weapon, we'll give you Onepu." Gavla pushed him forward. "Gavla!"


	4. The Conflict

_(Author's Note: The disclaimer in which I say "I Don't Own Bionicle" is permanently up on my profile, so I don't have to write it for each chapter. Enjoy!)_

The Necessary Force Part Four

Idris

Gavla needed to learn to be more grateful. Right now, she and Tanma were arguing about respecting others, while Onepu fumed. Dekar was bargaining with the Shopkeeper, trying to lower the price on some blades. Everyone was so loud.

"Apologize to Onepu!"

"Is he really that necessary?"

"The second I get my hands on that claw, Gavla!"

Only Dekar was quiet, besides herself. "So, fourteen widgets four the blade? Excellent." He pulled out the widgets he had received yesterday, and counted out fourteen. The shopkeeper smiled, and snapped her fingers. A damaged Vahki with one arm approached, and handed him a dagger. "Oh, and that jetpack. How much will it cost for it, plus the second blade?" "Fifty Widgets, including the first fourteen." "Great, thanks!" He walked off to arm himself. Idris laughed. "Tanma! Gavla! Onepu! You do realize Dekar's already armed, right?" The stopped fighting, and began looking sheepish. "Now come on! Stop acting like Muakas and try to be civil!" Tanma nodded. "She's right, guys. We're acting pretty silly. Now, Shopkeeper, how much for those armor-blades? Ooh, and that claw?"

Tanma

After everyone purchased their weaponry, they decided to take out their first threat. Some Agori had been complaining that a giant scuttle crab had attacked their fruit stall. It was still milling around, and no one wanted to get close. According to the witnesses, it had a Cordak Blaster in its mouth, and had injured itself and an Agori with it. The Guard force set off. Tanma was a bit worried, for two reasons. One; Gavla had easily riled him up. A leader couldn't get mad like that. Perhaps he should step down. But who would take his place? The second thing was that this was their first fight, and it was against an injured, and apparently crazed giant scuttle crab. Would everyone be okay? They certainly had the weaponry, but what about the skill?

Dekar

Dekar was a bit disappointed with Tanma. A leader shouldn't act like that. Even though it was his first time, and Dekar admired him for having the guts, it was something he would have to work on. As they neared the crab, it slipped under a wrecked stall. Thankfully, the Thornax fruit hadn't fallen over. When Dekar bent down to see where it had gone, four Cordak Bullets shot out. He leapt back, and triggered his jetpack by accident. Snaring the Crab with his blade, he rocketed backwards. He was able to stop the jets, but suffered a minor injury. At least the crab was stopped. And the shopkeeper would even pay for its parts. It had been a pretty good fight.

Tanma

After the battle, as Gavla demanded better pay for the crab (and tried to sell Onepu), Tanma approached Dekar, holding the Cordak Blaster. "Here you go. You defeat it, you get its weaponry." Dekar took the Cordak Blaster, and attached his blade to it. "Thanks." There was a moment of silence, and then Tanma sighed. "Dekar, I can't be leader. You're persuasive, you're charismatic, your kind. I'm not any of those things. Please Dekar. Be our leader." Dekar was taken aback. "Are you-" Tanma stopped him. "I'm quite sure."


End file.
